Agent Carter
by Arisa Coulson-Rogers
Summary: Agent Star Carter is the daughter of Peggy Carter and the cousin of Agent Sharon Carter. She is an empath. She's good friends with Agent Coulson, which is why he calls her when they find out the Clairvoyant is part of SHEILD. Avenger cameo's! In the interest of continuity some things are subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon and I were walking down a hallway inside the Triskelion, bantering sassily as per usual. My personal cell phone rang, only ten people had that number, I picked it up on the second ring. "Star, is Sharon with you?" It was Phil Coulson, he sounded frazzled. I grabbed Sharon's arm, stopping dead in my tracks, Coulson never sounded frazzled.

"Yes. Phil, what's wrong?" Sharon's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair line and I could feel her surprise, I never call anyone but her and Tony by their first names.

"The Clairvoyant is one of us, get out now." Terror gripped me, I squeezed Sharon's arm harder. "Right now, Star."

"Okay, I'll do that." I forced my voice to be calm.

"Be careful, Star, be safe." We'd been friends since before I started at SHIELD, but this level of concern was new.

"You too, Phil." I hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"What was that?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, nothing, Coulson forgot to turn in some paperwork and asked me if I could turn it in for him." I forced a laugh. "Let's go out for lunch today."

"Okay." She sounded skeptical. I drug her tall thin form along, down the hall and towards the parking garage. We were almost home free.

"Agents Carter." A male voice called from behind us. I kept walking dragging Sharon with me. I felt comprehension dawn on Sharon. When we turned the next corner there were three large male agents waiting for us. Shit.

"Agents Carter, we need you to come with us." One of them said, I recognized him as one of Agent Hand's goons. He stepped forward.

"Really only three of you?" I sassed. I looked at Sharon, she met my gaze. "Really?"

"They must not take us seriously." Sharon said.

"Must not." I said before punching Hand's goon in the jaw, dislocating it. I grabbed his shoulder and brought my knee into his stomach, not caring that I was in a skirt, three times in quick secession then threw his limp form into the wall. Sharon was grappling with the second man while the third came at me. I dogged his punch and grabbed his arm and twisted it until I heard the wet pop of his shoulder dislocating, he yelped in pain. I kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious and tearing my pencil skirt a little, I let go of his arm and let him drop to the floor. I looked at Sharon she had hers in a choke hold, cutting off his air supply.

Since our cars were out of the question, I grabbed the keys off the third man's belt. Sharon dropped her finally unconscious opponent to the floor. "Let's get the hell out of here." Sharon said pushing her light blonde hair out of her face.

* * *

Author's Note: In the interest of continuity I changed a few things after watching episode 18 "Providence"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: You can fill in the gaps between the first chapter and this one with the events from Captain America: The Winter Solider and episode 17 of Agents of SHIELD "Turn, Turn, Turn".

* * *

***The Next Day***

The battle was finally over, the Triskelion was in ruin and half of SHIELD was either dead or headed to the Fridge. Turns out that Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD, god only knows when that happened. I sat, my clothes mostly shredded, next to Agent Barton on a piece of a collapsed support column trying to remove a chunk of glass from my left thigh. While Agent Romanoff, Sharon, and Captain Rogers tried to return some sort of leadership to SHIELD, which Barton and I wanted no part of. Commander Hill had been badly injured and Director Fury was for all we knew dead, the rest of the higher level agents had been part of Hydra. Only Sharon, Hand, Phil, and I remained and we were all level 8; Barton, Romanoff, and Rogers were level 7.

I finished taping to bandage around my leg when I heard the familiar purr of Phil's beloved flying car Lola and sense Phil's worry and slight panic. I rise from the column with a small smile as Phil pulls to a stop a few feet from what used to be the main entrance of the Triskelion, Barton's surprise barely registers. When Phil spots me the panic subsides and relief replaces it along with something else he tramps down before I can identify it. He climbs from the car as Sharon, Romanoff and Rogers reappear out the hole where the door used to be. Romanoff spots Phil and a wave of her rage and surprise washes over me, almost blocking out Rogers's surprise and relief. "What the hell?!" She growled and took a step forward before Rogers grabbed her arm.

"Take it easy, 'Tasha." Rogers said. Phil comes around Lola and walks toward us, stopping a little more than an arm's length away from me.

"It's a very long, very classified story," Phil said, "and believe me you don't want to know. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner." Romanoff's rage settles down for the moment. "Hello, Captain, Hand told me your status was unknown."

"That was when I last spoke to her, we couldn't find him." Barton said from his place on the column behind me.

"Dug me out of a pile of rubble." Rogers said.

"So, what the hell happened at the Hub?" Romanoff asked. Pain, regret, and betrayal filled Phil.

"The Clairvoyant was there, wasn't he?" I asked, Phil nodded. "Who was it?" He hesitated.

"Garret." He said softly, looking at the ground. Sharon gasped loudly from behind Rogers, her hand flying up to cover her mouth, Garret was her SO. But there was more he wasn't telling us.

"Who else from the Hub was involved?" I asked.

"Star, you don't want to know." Phil said, looking up into my eyes his grey eyes pleading.

"I'm not the little girl I was when I was your Rookie, you don't can't protect me anymore." I said, he had been my SO a long time ago. "I need to know."

"Sitwell, Donovan, Johnson, most of the level 8's, and a few level 7's." He said and I'm pretty sure I just went into shock.

"The three of us went to the academy with Sitwell and Donovan." Barton said referring to Sharon and I.

"That's half the people I ever trusted, no wonder Hand sent her goons after me." I said, my head was spinning. There was silence for a long time, everyone was hurt and confused and angry (that one was mostly Romanoff).

"You should go home, Carter, it's been a long two days. And you were on medical for the last three months." Barton broke the silence.

"Really? But you took down a least a third of them." Rogers said.

"Yeah, got shot which knocked me out a forth story window." I said.

"And you landed on a car." Barton said.

"With a mattress on top of it." I said as sassily as I could manage, covering how shook I really was.

"But you took down a third of them." Rogers repeated confused and shocked. I shrugged.

"I heal fast." I said just before my phone rang. I fished it out of what was left of my jacket pocket, it was Tony Stark. "Hi, Tony."

"Oh, thank god! Are you alright? Where are you? Are Barton and Romanoff with you? Sharon? What about Rogers? What the hell happened?" Tony babbled on the other end. "Did we get attacked by aliens again? Do you need...?"

"TONY!" I cut him off and surprisingly he stopped talking. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm at the Triskelion, or what's left of it. Yes, everyone is with me, even Rogers. It's a long story. No we weren't attacked by aliens and no we don't need you. Is that it for the worried big brother psyco babble?" I sensed Rogers's surprise at my question, apparently he still didn't know about my mom and Howard Stark aka my dad.

"For now. Jesus, Star, I thought I lost you." Tony said.

"I'm okay, really. I'll come see you in a few days and tell you everything." I said and glanced at Phil. "And I might be bringing a surprise. Alright?"

"Yeah, alright. I love you, Stars." He said.

"I love you too, Sparky." I said. Barton and Rogers cracked up and Romanoff smirked.

"Oh come on don't call me that in front of them!" He yelped.

"Too late, bye Tony." I said.

"Bye Sparky!" Barton hollered making Rogers laugh harder, Romanoff actually smile, and Sharon and Phil lose it. We were all a little hysterical from the events of the last few days, if they didn't laugh they would cry.

"Oh come on!" Tony shouted before I hung up. I waited for everyone to recover from their laughing fits. Rogers stopped pretty quickly. Then Phil and Barton came around, breathing heavily. Sharon was next, her laughing stopped as abruptly as it started. Romanoff's face returned to her normal scowl.

"Stark's your brother?" Rogers asked, his pain spiked through my chest so strong that I almost doubled over. It had been bad enough when he found out Peggy Carter, he woman he's still in love with, was my mom but this was worse.

"You should really talk my mom about that." I glanced at Sharon, before I grabbed Rogers's arm pulling aside. "She never stopped being in love with you. You have to believe that." I said quietly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. I looked down at me, the top my head barely reached his shoulders, his light blue eyes searching my dark blue (almost purple) ones. He smiled softly, apparently liking what he found. He was developing a strong fondness of me.

"I do." He said, reaching up with his other hand cupping it around my hand holding his arm and gave it a careful and gentle squeeze. I sensed his gratitude before he voiced it. "Thank you." I felt an odd surge of jealousy from Phil.

"You're welcome." I said pulling my hand away and turning to walk back to the others Rogers followed quickly. Phil and Sharon had been watching us the whole time. Sharon was hurt that Rogers felt so close to me and that he still loved my mom/ her aunt. Phil was harder, he was jealous but I wasn't sure why his man crush on Rogers was no secret.

A pull of worry from Rogers got my attention. "Barton's right you should go home, you're limping." He said as we reached the others.

"There's a lot that still needs to be done here." I said.

"That we can handled." Sharon said. "Come on, cousin, you took way more of a beating then the rest of us."

"Rogers got pulled out of a pile of rubble, what the fuck are you talking about?" I said snappily.

"I'm dang near indestructible thanks to the serum." Rogers said, I smiled at his unwillingness to curse. "And as tough as you are, you need to rest. You can't possibly heal that fast."

"My car was in the parking garage, I can't leave." I said looking at the pile of rubble where the parking garage used to be.

"I'll take you home." Phil volunteered and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine." I said. "Since you clearly all think I'm an invalid."

"Thank you." Rogers said with some real sass.

"Wow, the Boy Scout found some sass, I'm impressed." I said with no actual bite to it. He just flashed that megawatt smile that made everyone but me swoon. I could seriously feel all four of the others swoon. "Let's go before all the swooning makes me sick." I stormed passed Phil to Lola, he turned and caught up to me.

"Bye Sunshine." Barton called after me.

"Bye Birdbrain." I called back over my shoulder. Phil chuckled at that.

"Here." Phil offered me his suit coat as my shirt was so ripped you could clearly see my bra. I slipped it on without saying a word, but glared at him when he opened Lola's passenger's side door for me. "Just get in." Sighing I climbed in the familiar leather seat, Phil closed the door and went to the driver's side. We got settled and he started Lola.

"So, you were jealous that I got to touch Captain America." I teased as he pulled on his sunglasses.

"More like the other way around." He said before speeding away from the Triskelion.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes I have an obsession with Tony's need for family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" I finally got the courage to ask Phil, standing in the entryway of my house as I locked the door behind us.

"I've never liked anyone touching you, even after I wasn't your SO anymore, still makes me want to punch them. The only reason I always put up with Barton and Romanoff is because they can take me in a fight." Phil said.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Took me awhile to figure that out too." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He paused for a minute before sighing. "Hell, this is harder to say than I thought." His defenses were still up, he learned a long time ago how to block his deeper emotions from me, now it was second nature. He was frustrated that much I could tell.

"Take your time." I said moving past him and into the living room. I took his suit coat off and draped it over the back of an over stuffed chair. He followed me from the entryway and stopped maybe a foot behind me. He normally didn't get this close, it was strange, but I wasn't complaining.

"Oh, fuck it." He muttered just before his defenses dropped and I was slammed with waves of intense emotions. Love so powerful it was almost crippling was the one that stuck, along with some very strong lust. My legs shook under me so much I had to grab the back of the chair for support as I gasped for air. Phil stepped closer so he was almost touching me. "You okay?" He whispered I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he spoke. I nodded, trying to breathe deeply.

"When?" I asked.

"As we met, I think, even though you were only 17. Like I said it took awhile to figure out." I could feel him smile.

"_Why? Why me?_" I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"_Really?_" He asked, I nodded. He sighed. "Remind me to shoot who ever messed with your self-esteem." He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and coaxed me to turn around to face him. When I did, he cupped my face in his hands and looked down into my eyes. "I love you, Cathrine Elizabeth Stark, because you're smart and funny and sweet and scary strong." I smiled at the use of my birth name, he was one of three people who could call me that.(A/N: I'll explain this later in the story. Plot twist.) "I love your confidence and your sass and your smile. I love the way you move, the way you talk_. You're beautiful inside and out_, silly girl." I could feel his love get stronger with every word he spoke and I teared up, letting my hands drift up to grasp his forearms.

"I love you too." I said, a single tear escaping down my cheek. Phil's thumb brushed it away. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me in the last 13 years put together." I let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Well, I didn't have anything that important to say until now." He chuckled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against mine. I pushed aside my insecurity and leaned up and kissed him, letting my eyes slip shut. He made a small noise of surprise. His left hand slid behind my head just under where my dark brown curls were pulled into a now messy ponytail, his right hand moved to my hip and pulled me closer. Both my hands moved up his arms to his shoulders. His mouth moved slowly and gently across mine.

His tongue swept out across my lips questioningly, my mouth opened with a soft sigh. His tongue slipped inside, gently exploring every corner of my mouth. I stepped closer, my breasts pressing against his chest. He hummed in approval, his arm wrapped around my waist so his hand now rested on my right hip instead of my left. He move forward until my back was pressed tightly into the chair and just about every inch of us was pressed together. His fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt, brushing against my skin. I moaned into the kiss as my tongue tangled with his. My lungs started to burn with a need for oxygen but I didn't care, I couldn't bring myself to pull away. When Phil finally pulled away we were both panting. I groaned in frustration.

"I know," he breathed, "but you're in bad enough shape as it is, we don't need you having an asthma attack."

"I only had one asthma attack since I hit puberty, Phil, and that was because Junior broke my ribs." I said, referring to when Nick Fury Jr. broke my ribs when we were sparing early on in my training. Phil almost killed him for that.

"And how many ribs have you broken today?" He asked, I stayed silent because I'd broken at least three. "Exactly. Now, let's go get you cleaned up." He scoped me up in his arms, causing my heels to fall off, and headed toward my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The end of this chapter is mostly glorified porn, just so you know. Kids, leave now or I'll send my flying monkeys after you.

Phil's strength surprised me, after all these years he was still able to lift me with ease. I unknotted his tie and slipped it from his neck as he carried me down the hall. His chuckle turned into a groan when I pressed my lips to the underside of his jaw. I smiled against his skin and worked my way down his neck with soft open-mouth kisses, biting gently when I reached his pulse-point. I felt his lust grow. He moaned and stumbled. "If you keep that up I'll end up dropping you." He said softly.

"Hmm, keep what up?" I mumbled against his skin, feigning innocence. He just shook his head, not buying it. Then I was sat down on my bathroom counter as he fumbles for the light switch before flipping it on. Suddenly, in the light, there's doubt radiating off of him.

"Star," He pulled back and out of my reach. "Are you sure about this? With me?" He looked away and I could feel the fear and rejection building inside him. It was my turn to want to shoot someone. I hopped off the counter, stepped so close to him there was barely an inch between us, and grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"What happened to the confident Phil from a few minutes ago?" I asked, and he pulled away again.

"I'm old and broken, Star, is that really what you want?" He ignored my question.

"You know for a fact that I'm way more fucked up than you." My British accent, which I picked up from my mother, bled into my words.

"You didn't die."

"That's true. But there are things a whole hell of a lot worse than death, things that make you wish for it. We've both been through hell and back, multiple times, together and on our own. What's the point?"

"I'm too old for you and you're too good for me." It was barely a whisper. I really did want to shoot someone, particularly whoever put this bullshit in his head.

"**Too bloody good?! I've out sinned the devil himself, Phil! You're the good one here, not me! You're brave and kind and self-sacrificing! You're always putting everyone else first! You literally gave your life to protect this planet! You're hard-wired that way! You can't just walk away from danger, you run head long into it to protect everybody else! And fuck that 'too old' shit! Age is just a god damn number and it doesn't fucking matter!" **His eyes were wide by the time I was finished, I've never yelled at him before and it surprised the hell out of the both of us. Calmer now, I reached for both his hands and grasped them gently. "I love you. And I know for a fact now that you love me. There is no way in hell that I'm letting you go, not after everything that's happened."

"Are you sure?" I could still sense the doubt, not of me but of himself.

"Yes, Phil, I'm sure." I smiled brightly at him and I felt him melt, the doubt fading away. "Now, I think you said something about cleaning up."

***Agent Carter***

I shed my ruined clothes because it's not like they were covering much anymore and Phil and I had seen each other in our underwear before, on missions or like now when one of us had been injured. I set my shoulder holster on the counter off to the side. I was back on the counter now, in my bra panties and stockings, while Phil cleaned and inspected the wound on my left leg. I could feel him trying to focus on my injury and nothing else. "It could be worse but it needs stitches." He said quietly before turning back to the medical kit to look for a needle and thread. He worked quickly but tried to be gentle as he stitched it up. With the last stitch pulled tight, he knotted the thread and trimmed it before placing one of those water-seal bandages over it.

As he put the med-kit away I noticed him sneaking glances at me, mostly my pale legs which were very long and where I held most of my height. He wasn't the only one to admire them, half of SHIELD was obsessed with them and the other half was obsessed with my triple D boobs, but I kind of liked it when he did. I hopped off the counter, walked over to the bathtub and turned on the water. I felt him watching me with interest and renewed lust as I adjusted the temperature and closed the drain. When I stood back up he was standing right behind me, his arms slipping around my waist, I leaned back into his chest feeling the buttons of his shirt press into my back. "You're over dressed," I teased. He smiled as he pressed soft kisses to the back of my neck. "Mmmm… Phil. Clothes off." I could feel his amusement as his right hand moved up and started to pull my bra strap from my shoulder. "Your clothes, Agent Coulson." I sassed. The fact that that turned him on more didn't surprise me, I already knew he had an agent kink as did many of our coworkers.

"Yes ma'am." He mumbled against my skin before pulling back long enough to shed his shirt. When he pressed back against me I could feel the scar on his chest against the top of my shoulder-blade. His terror and anger from the wound slammed into me, so strong it felt like I was there as it happened. I gasped and he jumped back. "Shit! The scar. I'm sorry I forgot about that." Any injury received in a highly emotional state has an emotional residue, an 'emotional scar', on that goes with it and the initial skin to skin contact with it causes me to feel the 'emotional scar' intensely. I try to avoid it as much as possible, so it doesn't happen often.

"It's alright, I forgot it myself." I said softly, still breathing heavily. I turned shakily to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing myself tightly against him, my cheek resting against the scar. His arms wrapped around me, cradling me against him gently.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, I could feel his concern and his desire to protect me. I snuggled closer.

"Yes, it just startled me. I wasn't really prepared for it." I said softly.

"How could you be? I've never talked about it, not even with Director Fury, but especially not with you. I never wanted you exposed to that."

"I know. You've always tried to protect me, even from my own freakiness." I turned and pressed my lips to the scar. Phil moaned pulling me closer. I traced the edges of the scar with my tongue.

"Ohhh…" His head tipped back and he was breathing heavily. "No one's touched it, not like…" His words trailed off into another moan. He gasped deeply before pulling back.

"Did I hurt you?" I hadn't felt pain from him but I was worried.

"No, we just need to slow down." He said softly. I realized he was far more worked up by that then I had thought; his control was barely hanging by a thread and he would hate it if it snapped, even sexually and especially with me. I turned and shut off the water, giving him time to calm down.

"Come on. Hot bath." I said reaching back to unhook my bra when his hands stopped me.

"Let me." His nimble fingers brushed against my skin as he undid the hooks expertly. He gently pulled the straps from my arms and let it fall to the floor. His arms wrapped around my waist again pulling me back against his chest much like before. His mouth found its way back to my neck, kissing and nibbling and making me crazy. I moaned and arched into him.

"Get your clothes off and get your ass in the tub before I make you." I said as firmly as I could manage.

"Mmmm… I always did love it when you manhandled me." He was teasing, but it was still true. I turned in his arms, my hands moving to his belt and unbuckling it. I was careful not to touch his side arm, even though I could feel what he did, in our business that was more intimate than sex. He pulled the holster off his belt and placed it on the counter next to my shoulder holster. I unbuttoned and unzipped his suit pants and pushed them down. He toed off his shoes and kicked both them and the pants away.

Phil knelt his hands grabbing the top of my right stocking, pulling it down my leg his fingers brushing my skin and his mouth followed. He traced the small scar on my knee with his tongue before he continued kissing down my leg. I sighed contentedly as he reached my ankle, he gently grasped my calf and coaxed me to lift my leg enough for him to pull the stocking the rest of the way off. He threw it somewhere behind him and set my leg back down before repeating the process on the other side.

His gentleness and caring would have surprised most people as he often came off cold, but I knew that was just the way Fury had trained him. The softness in his eyes when he looked back up at me, I knew, was something else that almost no one ever saw. I reached for his shoulders and pulled him back up, kissing him soundly. He pulled me closer and we both moaned when my bare breasts were pressed into his bare chest. I almost didn't sense it, the very familiar worry, but we both heard the distinctive sound of the jets on the Iron Man suit.

* * *

Author's Note: Next chapter we get to see Tony's reaction to Phil being alive. Not to mention half naked with his baby sister. Fun times!


	5. Chapter 5

Phil and I sprung apart and into action. Phil dove for his discarded clothes and I went for the robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door, moving across the large room in seconds. I pulled on the robe and ran to stall Tony. By the time I made it to the living room he was opening the front door, the face plate of his suit was back. "What part of 'I'll come see you' didn't you understand?" I asked annoyed. He shut the door behind him.

"Hello to you too, sis." Tony smarted off. "By the way whose beautiful car is that in your driveway?" He only used the word beautiful to describe things he's made, cars, and Pepper Potts.

"A friend's, not that it's any of your business. What the fuck are you doing here Tony?" I growled. I really didn't want him to see Phil and go ballistic. He still didn't know that Phil was alive. He did whatever it is he does to get the new suit off and was then standing in front of me in a black t-shirt and jeans, it was weird not seeing the glow of the arc reactor anymore.

"I was worried about my baby sister. So was Bruce, he Hulked out when he saw the news took two hours to calm him down." The thing about Banner didn't surprise me since both he and Hulk thought I hung the moon because I understood them. I knew that it wasn't really anger that made Hulk come out but Banner's fear (I was the only one who knew that) and I wasn't afraid of them like Romanoff, all the others, and even Tony. "Pepper was worried too. But I was driving her nuts pacing around, so she kicked me out and told me to come check on you. Is that friend of yours of the male verity?" He was babbling in true Tony fashion.

"Why do you ask?" I sighed, still annoyed.

"Because there's a suit coat on the back of that chair and a tie on the floor in your hallway." He smiled at me. Shit. Then I felt a surge of recognition from Tony. His eyesight wasn't as amazing as Barton's but it was still damn good. "Wait a minute. I know that tie." Double shit. He moved around me and into the hallway where he picked up the tie. There was a sudden wave of sadness. "This was Coulson's… I didn't know you had any of his stuff." I told Tony I was SHIELD after he became Iron Man and Fury put Phil and our team on babysitting duty. He yelled and wouldn't talk to me for a day but he apologized for being an ass and I did for not telling him sooner.

"Yeah, I have a few things. I cleaned out his office, I couldn't bear to let anyone else do it. I couldn't throw the stuff away either." That entire statement was true, so I felt a little better.

"You two were really close, weren't you?" He asked, still crouched in the hallway. We hadn't talked about him, not even at the funeral. It was too hard for Tony and I couldn't lie to him after I was told Phil was alive.

"Yeah, he was my SO. My training officer." I said quietly. "He's probably the only reason I didn't end up in jail. For all the stupid shit I did and would have done, if it weren't for him. SHIELD didn't want me at that point, no one did. But he ….." My voice cracked and trailed off. "He didn't give up on me, wouldn't." I can't lie to Tony so I stick to the facts.

"He was good that way, taking broken things… People and fixing them." He laughed sadly. "Even when you didn't want fixed." I could feel the pain in his chest and the sting of the tears in his eyes. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything, it wasn't my secret to tell.

"Still am." Phil's voice makes us both jump. We both turn to see him standing in the hallway a few feet from Tony. He was fully dressed but his shirt was open enough to clearly see the top of the scar on his chest. Tony was a whirlwind of emotion. Happiness, relief, confusion, betrayal, and anger. It took him a few minutes to move or say anything.

He shot up and started yelling. **"What the fuck?! How the hell?! Did Fury lie to us?!** **I went to your fucking funeral! And you!"** He turned and stalked toward me. **"You knew about this?! This whole time?! And you never said anything?! To anyone?! Even when you knew what it did to us?! And what about what it did to you?! Was all that sobbing just an act?!"** I slapped him so hard he almost fell over.

"**How dare you?! You know damn well how I feel about him even though I never told you! How could you possibly say that?!" **I was crying now, even though I know Tony didn't mean it, it still hurt like hell.

"**What the fuck else am I supposed to think when he's running around half naked in your house?! When he's supposed to be dead?!" **He hollered as Phil tried to move between us.

"That's enough Tony." Phil tired but I over rid him.

"**I didn't bloody know until a few months ago when Fury finally told me because I couldn't function in a world where Phil didn't exist!" **I gasped realizing what I had just said as Tony's anger disappeared instantly. Phil turned to face me.

"What?" Both Tony and Phil asked shell shocked. I sighed, I didn't want to expose myself any farther but I was done lying to the both of them.

"I was worse than Barton. I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. Bloody hell, I couldn't even start a fight." I said. They were both shocked, especially at the last bit, and it didn't surprise me. I always fought, I couldn't help it, like I was genetically encoded that way.

"You couldn't fight?" Phil asked, still shocked. I looked away.

"No, I just couldn't. I couldn't even think about it. I couldn't even punch Garrett and Sitwell for hitting on me. I'd end up curled up on the floor of your office crying, every single day. At first Barton would hide in the air vent pretending I couldn't see him, but he moved on quickly. Hill would find me like that and sit with me. I guess she told Fury at some point because he started showing up too. He felt guilty, I always thought it was because he put you in that situation. One day he pulled me into his office and told me you were alive, I didn't believe him at first. But he had Hill take me to see you." I said softly. Phil cupped his right hand around my left cheek, his fingers brushing away my tears.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Phil asked, totally in awe that he meant that much to me. I shook my head.

"I couldn't." I mumbled.

"Jeez, I'm such an ass." Tony said. "I'm sorry Star. I was really awful just now."

"You didn't mean it." I said softly. I still wasn't looking at either of them.

"That doesn't make it any better." Tony replied. "I promised both you and Pepper I wouldn't do that anymore after the Three Rings….. after the cave. I almost lost you two to my own stupidity and here I am being horrible again." I could feel his deep regret pouring off of him. I stepped away from Phil and wrapped both arms around Tony's waist, my cheek against the center of his chest where the arc reactor used to be. His arms wrapped around my shoulders instantly.

"We dropped one hell of a bomb on you, Tony. You didn't mean it. It's alright." I said softly. He shook his head but made no other protest.

"You are my Stars." Tony quietly echoed our father's words from when I was young. Fresh tears rolled down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am dis continuing this story because it was very hard to piece together what I wanted for the character's while staying true to the show canon. If you would like to read more about Star and Phil please read my "Lost Girls" story, which is an AU of this story. Thank you for reading. ~ Arisa


End file.
